De Oproep
by Jenneke
Summary: One-Shot. Iedereen kent het verhaal van het kerkhof en de terugkeer van Voldemort, maar wat gebeurde er op dat moment met Sneep, onze goede Dooddoener? Het is de eerste songfic die ik ooit geschreven heb (nu al weer eventjes geleden), het gaat op "the Call" van Regina Spector.


Stompzinnig vermaak. Anders kon hij het niet noemen. Stompzinnig vermaak. Er was zo veel meer om te doen, zo veel meer om zorgen over te maken, maar hier zaten ze te kijken naar een stelletje pubers dat hun leven waagde voor een aantal Galjoenen en wat eer. Stompzinnig vermaak.  
Er was zo veel beters om te doen. Zo veel meer om over na te denken.

_It started out as a feeling_

Een gevoel van ongerustheid maakte zich meester van hem. Hij keek naar het centrum van het doolhof, en naar de tovenaars die eromheen liepen. Tweemaal waren er rode vonken afgevuurd. Tweemaal was er een student geredt. En nu was er iets veranderd in de lucht. Severus keek om zich heen, zich afvragend of anderen het ook voelde, maar alleen hij leek bevangen te zijn door dat vreemde gevoel.

_Which then grew into a hope_

Een gedachte flitste door zijn hoofd. Maar nee, dat kon het niet zijn. De beveiliging was te goed. Dit was niet het moment waarop Hij... Nee. Dat zou niet kunnen. Het was gewoonweg onmogelijk. Maar toch. Het was steeds zwarter en scherper geworden, het teken dat Hij ook steeds sterker was geworden. De doffe gloed was verdwenen en het litteken stak weer af op zijn arm. Hij hoopte dat dit niet het moment was. Hij zou nooit weg kunnen en hij zou nooit kunnen kiezen aan wiens kant hij stond.

_Which then turned into a quiet thought_

Maar toch was het litteken niet gevoelloos meer, zoals het de afgelopen maanden was geweest. Het kriebelde, het irriteerde een beetje en het maakte Severus bewust van de aanwezigheid van het litteken, iets wat hij eigenlijk het liefst maar wou vergeten.

_Which then turned into a quiet word_

Een branderig gevoel verspreide zich over zijn arm. Alsof hij werd aangeraakt door een klein vlammetje. Het doofde snel uit, maar de kriebeling en irritatie van het litteken was erger geworden. Hij wou er niet naar kijken, bang om wat hij zou zien, hij wou de waarheid niet weten!

_And then that word grew louder and louder'Til it was a battle cry_

Plotseling leek de wereld in brand te staan. Het gevoel wat hij in geen jaren had gevoeld stroomde door zijn lichaam. Hij moest de neiging om het uit te schreeuwen onderdrukken. Paniekerig keek hij om zich heen, maar niemand scheen iets te merken of gemerkt te hebben. De paniek die hij voelde was niet dezelfde spanning als de spanning om hem heen. Het was een gevoel van levensgevaar, in plaats van opwinding. Hij stond op van zijn plek en liep de trappen af, richting het kasteel, richting een plek waar hij alleen kon zijn.

_I'll come back when you call me  
No need to say goodbye_

Het koele gras en de stilte voelde goed onder zijn voeten. In de verte zag hij een gedaante met stevige pas van het schoolterrein aflopen. Karkarov had het dus ook gevoeld. Karkarov vluchte naar zijn meester toe, of van hem weg, dat was de vraag. Maar Severus. Moest hij ook vluchten?  
Een zilverwitte patronus in de vorm van een Feniks kwam op hem af. "Severus," sprak de patronus van Perkamentus, "waar ben je? Je mist het hoogtepunt, de winnaar kan elk moment bekent worden!"

_Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never been this way before_

Nu moest hij kiezen. Teruggaan. Weggaan. Er was geen middenweg. Hij kon niet loyaal blijven aan twee kanten. De dubbelspion moest kiezen, of hij dat nu wilde of niet. Er was geen middenweg. Geen goede keus. Hij kon kiezen om zich aan te sluiten bij de Heer, of om hier te blijven en rustig zijn dood af te wachten.  
Hij zat weer in hetzelfde dillema als jaren terug. Dezelfde moeilijkheden. Dezelfde onmogelijke keuze.

_All you can do is try to know who your friends are  
As you head off to the war_

Misschien was het maar gewoon beter om niet te kiezen. Hij dacht aan Perkamentus. Aan Anderling. Aan zijn leerlingen. Draco Malfidus. Lucius Malfidus. Wie zou hem beschermen? Wie zou zijn leven voor dat van hem willen opofferen? Albus. Albus zou er voor hem zijn. Albus zou hem beschermen. Maar Albus zal nooit sterk genoeg zijn. Misschien was het wel gewoon het beste om geen keuze te maken. Gewoon dubbelspion te blijven. Tegen de Heer kon hij zeggen dat Perkamentus hem hier hield en dat hij onmogelijk weg kon gaan. Tegen Perkamentus zou hij zeggen dat hij een dubbelspion van de grootst mogelijke waarde kon zijn. En zo zou hij blijven leven. Zo zou hij deze oorlog voeren. Zijn innerlijke strijd was voorbij. Hij was klaar voor de echte oorlog.

_Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light_

Het begon te schemeren toen Severus terug liep naar het zwerkbalveld waar de finale van het Toverschooltoernooi gehouden werd. Zijn arm brandde nogsteeds, maar het werd steeds gemakkelijker het gevoel te negeren. Hij wist dat het zou aanhouden tot de Dooddoeners-bijeenkomst voorbij was, en dat kon nog wel even duren. Hij hoopte alleen dat er geen doden zouden vallen.

_You'll come back when it's over  
No need to say goodbye_

Plots schoot er nog een raar gevoel door Severus arm. Hij voelde adrenaline. Alsof er op hem gejaagd werd. Hij liep wat sneller in de richting van het Zwerkbalveld. Daar aangekomen zag hij het gebeuren. Hij stond in de opening tussen twee tribunes en zag de jongens verschijnen.

_You'll come back when it's over  
No need to say goodbye_

Hij wist dat de keuze die hij had gemaakt goed was. De jongens verschenen. Potter lag over Kannewasser, met de beker in zijn ene hand en zijn arm om Kannewasser heen geklemt. Severus stond verstijft. Het litteken brandde nog maar lichtjes. Mensen liepen feestvierend naar de beide leerlingen. Plots was er geschreeuw. De band speelde, maar in combinatie met de schreeuwende mensen klonk het totaal ongepast. Als een strikje om een flacon vergif. De vader van Kannewasser rende de tribune af. Hij schreeuwde. Potter werd van Kannewasser afgetild en meegenomen. "Hij is terug. Hij is terug." schreeuwde hij naar Perkamentus. "Hij- Hij heeft hem vermoord!"

_Now we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it too  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget_

Severus wist niet wat hij deed, maar met rustige stappen liep hij naar Perkamentus. "De jongen spreek de waarheid." Sprak zijn mond. "Ik voelde het. Het litteken brandde."  
Hij keek Perkamentus twijfelend aan. De oude man knikte, als teken dat hij het begreep.  
Severus werd overspoeld door emoties. Hij voelde weer hoe het de vorige keer was. Toen hij tussen Voldemort en Perkamentus stond. Niet wetende waar zijn loyaliteit moest liggen. Boos omdat Perkamentus Lily niet had kunnen redden. Boos. Verdrietig. Tot in het diepst van zijn ziel verscheurd.

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
'Til they're before your eyes_

Hij wilde er niet aan denken. Hij wilde het niet voelen. Hij wilde het niet herbeleven. Maar het stopte niet. Hij had de neiging door zijn knieën te zakken. Op te geven. Op te houden, voordat iemand anders er een einde aan zou kunnen maken.  
Toen zag hij haar ogen. Lily's ogen. In het lichaam van die Potter. Samen vormde ze de jongen die door Dolleman was meegenomen. En plots wist hij weer waarom hij moest vechten. Al haat je iets zo erg, je vecht voor dat ene kleine stukje waar je wel van houdt. Hij haatte Zweinstein, maar het feit dat het ergens toch zijn thuis was was het waard om voor te vechten.

_You'll come back when they call you_  
_No need to say goodbye_

In het voorbijgaan kwam hij Perkamentus tegen, en hij maakte een besluit.

"Ik moet gaan." zei hij.  
"Het is goed." klonk het antwoord.  
"Wacht je op me?" vroeg hij.  
"Ik zal op je wachten." klonk het antwoord.

_You'll come back when they call you  
__No need to say goodbye_

"Misschien kom ik wel niet terug. Dus, vaarwel." zei hij.  
"Je komt terug, Severus, je komt terug." de oude man knikte even en liep toen door. Severus verdwijnselde, de zojuist begonnen oorlog tegemoet.


End file.
